Bright
by VeronicaMejia
Summary: To sum it up in one word it is unique. Bright brings attention to things that most people don't pay attention to and/or don't want to talk about. It's the unspoken topics of the world and the forgotten beauties of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Bright**

**Chapter one**

**Molly**

Walking home from school I tuned out Casey and her on-going babble about how to start the summer. ''Maybe we should have a party!'' she says. I was thinking about two weeks from now, when Robert is going to be here visiting me. I was day dreaming about it when I caught a pale white hand in front of my face. ''Hello , anyone in there?'', it was Caseys hand.

'Oh. Sorry.' I replied 'We can't have a house party. You know that.'

''Hey I can dream.''

'Keep dreaming.' I snorted.

''Well then smart one, what do you suggest?'' She asked.

'Casey we don't need to celebrate the last day of school. Okay, we're going to high school but that is not necessarily something to celebrate.'

''Says you!' she retorted ' Ana and I are going to a different high school than you. We're not going to have any of our friends from middle school and everything is going to change. ''

Tired of hearing this speech I stepped in front of her, cutting her off.' Listen Casey, this is what is going to happen; after summer you and Ana are going to go to a different high school than me. I am going to stay with our friends from middle school and make some new friends. You and Ana are going to make new friends and all of us are going to hang out, old friends and new.' Before she could open her mouth again I added 'Now I am going to go home and work on my belly dancing, alright?'

''Fine.'' She sighed.

With that I hugged her and walked off. Wanting nothing more than to go home, go to my room, lock the door and just dance.

Before opening the door I pressed my ear to it, listening for my mom and her boyfriend. Mentally giving myself the green light to go I opened the door. Just as I suspected, home alone. I quickly walked through the living room and went up the stairs two at a time. Upon reaching my door I did not hesitate but rather flung the door open and stepped into my art work, really feeling home. Stripping and walking I changed into my belly dancing skirt – loving how flowing it is and how free I feel in it- and my belly dancing bra and zills. I stood there looking at myself in the mirror. My tall , dark body, my long black hair, and my dark brown eyes. It was always obvious that I am adopted. In appearance I look nothing like my parents. My mom is only a little bit shorter than me but she's all bone. Then I started looking at my imperfections. My love handles – weird that I can have a flat tummy and love handles -, and my semi-rough skin. Finally I pulled my hair back behind my left ear and looked at my most obvious imperfection, my hearing aid.

Mentally shaking myself I put on my tribal music, took out my aid, and blasted the music so I could feel it through the vibrations of the floor. Dancing I moved freely through the house, moving into figure eights – Egyptian and Turkish -, Egyptian Twists, shimmies, and snake arms, moving in ways that most people have forgotten possible, losing myself in the feel of the music.

It was hours before I stopped, and even then I didn't fully stop. I just went over to my mirror and watched my movements. Practicing my snake-like movements with my upper half and pelvic circles with my lower. It wasn't until about a half hour into that, that I couldn't ignore my stomach any longer. It was constantly talking to me saying "Feed me man."

Going back downstairs I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Not Surprising, almost completely empty. Going against the wishes of my body and my doctor I grabbed a brown pop and some Mac' n 'Cheese. Plopping down on the couch I ate while watching t.v. and lounging in my own pure sweatiness. But something caught my eye on the television. A commercial for Caseys grandmothers husky rescue. Calling over my own husky, a pure white beauty named Skyler, I rubbed him and watched intently. Recognizing some of the animals from doing dog washes at the rescue center, I thought to myself : They really are such beautiful animals.I looked from Skyler to the television. Pictures without sound. People never really realize how hard it is to read lips when your looking at a screen.

I jumped this time when I felt the cold hand on my bare shoulder.

'Hi mom.' Monotone.

Speaking very slowly she said ''What in the hell are you wearing? For Gods sake Molly put on some clothes, Ryan is here.''

Ryan. As if it isn't bad enough that my mother is the biggest bitch in town. She wasn't always like this, an alcoholic bitch I mean, she used to be nice. It wasn't until three years ago that she changed. I don't blame my father. He didn't do this, her weakness and his death did. As for Ryan, I despise him. He's a freeloader and her caught her in her most vulnerable time. He doesn't care about her, if he did he wouldn't be getting her drunk every chance he sees.

Ugh, another voice.

''Molly your deaf not stupid. Do as your mom says and go change. I don't know why you think that garbage looks good on you. Cover it up.''

Without bothering to look at them or say another word I took Skyler up to my room and went into the shower. Letting myself think of nothing except thirteen days from now when Robert will be here, in my arms and nowhere near my mom and Ryan. I turned on the hot water and scrubbed away all feeling. Using up all the hot water I finally got out and dried off. I slipped into my pj's and purposely walked past my aid left on my dark brown wooden desk. Picking up my phone I flipped it open and saw five new messages. Two from Ana and three from Robert.

Ana : '' Hey I didnt see u after school today''

Ana : ''were u there?''

Me :' Yes Ana, I walked with Casey. Sorry.'

Now on to Robert.

Robert : ''Hey babe. I miss you. How was your last day?''

Robert : ''babe?''

Robert : '' Guess your dancing or something.''

Me :' Sorry Love, I was. It was the same as the first day of school. Everyone hugging and talking about the summer. I'm sorry hun but it's late. I'm going to go to sleep now, good night. I promise we'll talk more tomorrow. Love yew! Night.'

Looking around my room I couldn't help but feel proud of what I've done. I looked over at the blossom tree I painted on my wall and Skyler sleeping in his bed below it. I walked over to him, layed down with my arm over his fur and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Casey

Still thinking about what to do for the summer I couldn't help but take in my surrounding. A few large hills in the distance with houses on top of them, grass everywhere. Well, that's Tennesse for ya. Tennesse, The land of grass and cows. What excitement, not! There is nothing to do here. Ab-so-lute-ly nothing. Whatever, let me just finish the walk home and we'll go from there. Digging through my bag I blasted Buckcherry and Buckethead all the way home. I was actually calm when I got home, for once that is. I walked through the halls and I knew something was off, calmness gone. For four kids and two parents it was way too quiet. I knew mom, dad, and Johnny were at work, that was a given. But what about Darren and Gary? Slowly I walked down the hall way, listening. No one seemed to be home, there was only a faint noise. With sudden realization I banged open the door to my room, smashing it against the black and white checkered wall.

'Gary you stupid prick! You're dead!' I yelled.

The second he saw me he hesitated, dropped my sticks and ran. Picking up a drum stick I growled 'Good, I could use a good chase'. And so the game began. Down the hall and through the living room we ran. Hearing our bare feet slam against the wooden floor Darren popped his head out of the garage.

''In your room again? ''

''Yep. Messing with my sticks.''

''He'll never learn.'' Darren said as I ran past him.

I chased him out to the backyard. Beating his butt with my drum stick I then pushed him into the pool but he pulled me in with him. Boy has some guts. After the splash I smacked him on the top of his head and shoved him under the water, kicking him as I climbed out.

Leaving him behind I walked into the bathroom. I was throwing my shirt into the hamper when I realized I left my drum stick in the pool. ''Crap''. Grabbing a towel I walked back outside. Gary was already out of the water. I looked around and on a whim stripped down to my underwear and bra. Diving into the water and feeling the coolness of it contrast with the rays of the sun beating down against my skin. I swam in circles with a huge smile on my face feeling refreshed. As I swam I picked up my drum stick and hit it against the side of the pool. Wiggling to the beat as I made my way around the pool, I finally came up for breath at the deep end laughing at my stupidity.

It was then that I noticed him. My neighbor, Evan, about a mile down the road. Evan and all his muscularness. What a beauty. And then I noticed his girlfriend whats-her-face- glued to his side. 'Damn it, they've spotted me. Well my fun is over.' Getting up and proudly showing my half naked body to them I yelled ' Bye Evan, bye ho.'. I smiled as I walked back inside towel wrapped around me as I listened to her yell at him for looking at me the way he did. I walked inside drum stick in one hand, wet clothes in the other back to the bathroom.

I jumped into the shower and jumped back out. Washing my hair and quickly washing off all chlorine but making sure to steal some of my moms waterfall smelling Herbal Essence body wash.

Wrapping my towel around me I stopped as I passed the mirror. Pale white skin, semi-long faded red hair, grey eyes. What is almost a ginger. I moved closer to the mirror, my skin mostly clean. Peering down inside my towel I looked at my body. It's not that bad so, why do I mostly repel people? 'Whatever, it's their loss not mine.'

I sighed and walked back to my room. Throwing my drum stick on the bed and putting on my favorite boxers and band T. I picked up my notebook and guitar, sat down and started playing the acoustic version of Bucketheads ''AngelMonster'' and then singing and playing Barlow Girls '' Mirror'', really getting into it.

Mirror Mirror on the wall, have I got it?

Come here you've always told me, how I am.

I'm finding it's not easy, to be perfect.

So sorry. You wont define me. Sorry, you don't own me.

Who are you to tell me that I'm less than what I should be? Who are you? Who are you?

Yeah, I don't need to listen to the list of things I should do. I wont try. No, I wont try.

Mirror I am seeing a new reflection.

I'm looking into the eyes of a new made me, and to him I am beauty beyond compare.

I know he defines me. Yeah.

Who are you to tell me that I'm less than what I should be? Who are you? Who are you?

Yeah I don't need – I don't need to listen. I wont try, I wont try!

Singing that song with so much feeling and all of its crescendos, decrescendos, and twelveth notes wore me out. Afterwards all I could think about was taking a nap and waking up for dinner.

I laid down on my queen size, snuggled up with two pillows, and fell into a deep sleep only to have my brothers throw water in my face forty five minutes later to wake me up for ''supper'' as ma calls it. I hate her fake old fashioned twang. Sure we live in Tennesse but none of us were born here, not even her. She will never make sense to me. Grumbling and wiping my eyes I sat down at the dinner table.

''Did you freshen up and wash your hands baby?''

''Sure.'' I lie.

''Me throwing water on you don't count Casey'' squeaks Gary.

''Shut up you annoying rodant.''

''Now now yall settle down and eat your supper, mashed potatoes with gravy and chicken. Hurry up now.''

Despite her annoying voice I had to admit I was starving. I started scarfing down my food and half way through I took my plate and went back to my room, stuffing my face with mashed potato and monster energy drink. Pfft, like I need that. I went to the computer for my oh so entertaining game of solitare before crashing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Molly

I dreamt that I was back in time to about six years ago. I was on my way home from a halloween party. We lived in an apartment complex in South Florida, Hollywood, so our neighbor with the party was only a five minute walk. I was wearing all black. Black witches hat, Black fishnet stockings over ripped black panty hose, a black slinky dress, and black one inch heals. At this time I am nine and am thrilled that my mom is letting me wear one inch heals and go to neighborhood parties of the kids my age. My birth mother was a single mom and a strong one to say the least. She was an older version of me in appearance. The only differences being that she liked to keep her hair short and in what some may call a ''boy cut'' but not exactly a buzz cut. Her skin was a brown sugar shade and she had beautiful green moss colored eyes.

I was walking home and on the phone with her, telling her I had just passed the community pool and would be home in a minute. The apartment came into view and I saw two men. I knew they were in cars though there were no vehicles. They smashed the windows of tow apartments including ours. I screamed a high pitched ''No!'' at the top of my lungs. My throat burning from the inside with power.

After taking some dolls and halloween decorations from their displays one of them seized me by the shoulders, put a yellow stained rag over my mouth and nose, and dragged me with him. Immediately I held my breath, not even breathing in as I did so. It was then that I remembered that I was on the phone with my mom. I ripped off the rag that was covering my mouth and nose and tried to discretely see if the line was still connected. My last thought for what feels like an eternity being that if she couldn't hear me screaming through all the chaos outside then maybe, just maybe, she could hear me through the phone line.

I woke up on the floor sobbing and in a complete panic. That nightmare was supposed to be gone. Immediately I picked up the phone and called Robert. He tried to calm me down. Saying that it was all over and that she died trying to protect me but nothing would calm me down. Eventually he just stopped talking and stayed on the line with me until I fell asleep.

I didn't say anything to him other than what happened because in that moment I wanted a different boyfriend. One that could hold me when I am scared or hurt. One that can sooth my sobs and calm my tears with his touch. That when I am calm again I can fall back asleep in his arms. I wanted to tell him all this but I knew it would emotionally kill him. So instead I cried that out too.

The dream continued when I fell back asleep except this time it is after I am found by the police and my mother is pronounced dead. No, this dream is a memory of my mothers funeral.

This time I am not in all black. I'm in a pretty white sun dress. It was her favorite of all my clothes. I look around the room and see mostly blurred faces that I can't make out. Slowly the tears roll down my cheeks but my vision doesn't clear as more take their place. But I don't care who they are or what they look like as long as they respect my moms wishes. And from what I can tell they are. No one is wearing black and they are all doing their best not to cry and only talk about the good within her and all the good they had with her.

Ther funeral begins and I see her all white casket and the rainbow sharpies surrounding it –all the colors of the rainbow, without black- and some how, as I see all her wishes have come true, I manage a smile. I smile at her creativity, her wackiness, her randomness, and her. The first to give a speech is my uncle Keith. I will never forget his words.

''My sister is nothing less than extraordinary. Not was, is. She may not be here in body but she will always be here in spirit and soul. She is crazy, she is creative, she is random and outgoing, and most of all she shows an incredible passion for the arts. But most of all on our part, she is and always will be missed. I love you sis.''

After he finished he signed her casket with a rainbow sharpie. As did everyone else, some after their speeches and some at random. To close the funeral they played a slide show of her life including some of her favorite songs. Cherry Cola, by Savage Garden, Time of Dying – Three Days Grace [loving the Irony mom], Here in your arms –HelloGoodbye, Juicy – Notorious B.I.G., Rain – creed, and You gotta Be – by Des'ree. The last being a picture of us right before I left for that party the night she died. Her arms wrapped around as she tickles me, a huge grin plastered on both of our faces.

I cried a mixture of happiness and pain as it played to Christina Aguilera's ''I turn to you''. I looking at the picture felt like a distant dream and it was tehn that I realized that this now is my life. I started to gety up to go when uncle Keith quickly announced that her had a surprise addition to it for all her friends.

Sitting back down I watched the screen. I saw pictures of her jumping into pools, splahsing people. Her partying when she was younger and dog piling people. Songs like Pitbulls ''Go Girl'', Offsprings '' Pretty Fly for A white Guy'', Nickelbacks '' Animals'', and Timbalands ''Bounce''. Those songs were so inappropriate but then again nothing about this funeral was.

In Loving Memory

Connie Marie Miller

A loving Mother, Friend, Sister.

June 2nd 1973 – October 31st 2002

This time when I woke up I didn't cry and I wasn't in a panic. I looked at the clock, 6:52. Then I looked at my phone. Robert hung up after I fell asleep. I was a little hurt but regardless instead of calling him I dialed Ana.

''What are you calling me for this early?''

''Good morning to you too.''

''Look cant this wait a few hours? I'm sorry but it is way too early to wake up for the summer.''

''Fine, but your butt is getting up at ten.''

''Fine.''

I closed my phone and got up off the floor, careful not to wake up skyler. Despiter his massive beastly size he is fairly friendly. Sure if strangers just waltz in the house –strangers to him, not me- he goes crazy but you'd expect that from a dog. Especially one that is part wolf. Skyler truly is a sweet heart. Once he sees you a few times and knows your not a threat he is more than willing to go on his hind legs, reach your height and smother you with dog-like kisses. You do have to be careful for when he jumps on you but he only ever means it playfully. He is absolutely humungi in size and weight with thick pure snow white fur so if your not ready for it your sure to go down when he jumps on you. When it comes to the way he looks, I love absolutely everything about Skyler but my favorite feature of him has to be his eyes. One light blue eye and one hazel gold eye. Two words: bad ass.

I tiptoed across the room and went over to my closet, making sure to grab my paramore tote bag. I opened my closet and scanned my clothes. Picking out some faded jean skinnies, a long sleeve black and white hello kitty ''I heart nerds'' shirt, white sandals, and a navy themed hat. Then I made sure to stuff in my bag a long, purple, light noisey skirt –the more trinkets sewed into it the better-, my matching purple boostia a.k.a. a bra with sparkles, my sketch book, my mp3 player, and my wallet.

On my way out of the house I grabbed two Pop Tarts but didn't bother to leave a note for my by law only mother or Ryan. Frankly, with what she's turned into and what he is I really couldn't care less about them or their preferances.

I took the bus down town, stopping on fifth avenue to walk down an alley to an abandoned dance studio that I found.

I swung my bag over my shoulder and took off my sandals, making it easier as I did a parkour crane onto the garbage dump and then climbed the fire escape up to the third floor and went in through the broken window.

A parkour crane being a movement in which you run and jump from the ground to a higher level. Landing on it with your right leg bent on the object and, your left leg completely straight against it. Then straightening out your right leg by pulling yourself up on to the object completely without using your hands.

When you walk in to this studio you wouldn't think it's been abandoned for years. I made sure of that. I found this place two years ago, around the time I started belly dancing. I left the house after a fight with Ryan. I wasn't running away or anything like that I just needed some time to myself. Time to cool off so I wouldn't do anything stupid like kill him in his sleep. Not that that isn't an intriguing idea.

At our first meeting it wasn't in too bad shape. The mirrors against the wall were still intact. It was just a matter of cleaning the mirrors, scrubbing the walls, and sweeping and mopping the floors. Before I started dancing here I could feel the creativity running through my veins and tingling at the tips of my fingers.

I painted each wall to have its own theme. Upon entering through the window the wall you pass through is painted as grey bricks and in the center there is the word ''Fame'' painted in bubble graffiti letters. Inside the graffiti is painted purple at the top fading to green then to yellow in the middle and finally fading to orange at the bottom. Around the graffiti is splattered neon orange and green. On the wall leftof the window is a cherry blossom tree. Its roots start at the bottom left corner of the wall and reach up to the ceiling. The branches stretching up and across the ceiling over to the top right hand corner of the wall. The tree is set against a peach wall and its bark is a rich brown. The blood red flowers of the tree scatter across its branches and across the ceiling falling down at the other side of the wall, leading to a pnk bean bag chair in the corner.

The wall directly across from the window I painted purposely to show more of my musical side. The wall is black and going from the left side of the wall to the right is a white spiraling musical staff stretching all the way across the balck wall. At the beginning of the staff is an oversized rainbow treble cleff, to the right of that matching four – four time and farther across the white staff matching rainbow words and vocal notes to Ozzy Ozbournes ''Crazy Train''.

The wall directly to the right of the window being completely covered by an enormous mirror and saftey bar going across it. I left the mirror as is except for little bits of splattered paint inching out towards the center from its edges.

I climbed in through the window fairly easily, quietly and quickly considering the window isn't actually broken, just the lock is.

Immediately I left the coldness of the wooden floor begin to sooth the bottom of my feet after climbing barefoot up the iron fire escape. I strode over the wooden floor to my pink bean bag chair in the corner pulling out my mp3 and plugging out the headphones. I pulled out my mini amp and electric violin. I set down my music player and tote and picked up my violin and bow, holding the neck of the violin with my left hand and its end between my chin and shoulder. Bending down I plugged my amp into the wall then connected a single wire coming from the top of my amp to the side of my electric violin. I closed my eyes and ran my bow over the strings and began to play Bucketheads ''A Tribute to Michael Jackson''. The original is on guitar so I had to improvise a bit, plucking the strings all the way through. Once I was finished I put down my violin and picked up my phone. Perfect, 9:52. Time to call Ana.

''Hello?''

''Wake up.''

''Yeah, yeah I know.''

''Meet me at the studio okay?''

''Gotcha.''

''Bye.''

''Bye.''

Next up, Robert.

''Hey babe.''

'Hi, did I wake you up?'

''Yeah kind of.''

Immediately my mood changed. I hate being any type of inconvenience to people, especially him.

'Sorry.' I whispered.

''Oh no babe, hey, no worries. I needed to wake up any way. I have work in two hours. I'm glad you called.''

'Grease monkey.'

''And damn proud of it! Hey guess what?'' He asked.

'What?' I replied.

''Only thirteen more days!''

'That's right!' I squealed.

I had completely forgotten that in now less than two weeks he was going to be driving down here to see me.

''So what are you planning to do today love?''

'I'm at the studio today. Ana is going to meet me here. After that I am not sure.'

''Cool.''

'Babe?'

This time it was my turn to ask a question. A more serious one.

''Yeah?''

'Why did you hang up after I fell asleep?

''Well I just didn't see much of a point in staying on.''

'What if I had another dream?'

''Did you?''

'No.' I lied.

''Alright then, listen I have to go now. I have to get ready for work.''

'I thought you have two hours?'

''I do but I just need to do some stuff.'

'Oh.'

''You trust me right?''

'Yeah.'

''Alright then, bye babe.''

He hung up. ' Love you too you jerk.' I whispered into the phone line. Filled with new emotions I picked up my violin and began to play Black Violins '' Brandenburg''. Not plucking, playing.

Half way through the song I heard a second violin join me. I smiled and kept playing. When we finished she started clapping. I turned around and sure enough there was Ana in all her hippie style glory.

I looked at her, taking in the sight of my best friend. She's really pale but not as bad as Casey. Both of them can't tan for their lives. Casey turns yellow when she tans and Ana pink. Today Ana has her yellow, strapless, floor length dress on with black Roman looking sandals. Her hair is black and goes down to the middle or her back and today she is proudly showing that with her long loose pig tails pushed to the front.

''So let me guess, you called me over here for some good ol' fashioned band practice?''

'If I did I now know I don't have to mention it. You'll just assume.' I joked.

''Well what can I say? It brings back memories.'' She said as she set down her violin next to the corner.

'You know you really are good'

''Thank you'' She answered with her back still towards me.

I sat down criss cross style and patted the wood next to me. She sat down with me and immediately noticed the mood change.

''What's wrong?''

'You know what? I need to tell you something but I want to tell Casey and get her opinion too so I am going to text her and ask her to meet us here.'

''Okay.''

I picked up my phone from inside my bag and texted Casey.

''Hey dude, can yew meet me and Ana? I need to talk to both of yew about something.'

''Sure where r u?''

'We're at the dance studio.'

''Uh dude I dont know where that is. Youve only ever talked to me about it.''

'It's on fifth street. Yew know Dunkin Donuts? When yew face Dunkin Donuts it's the alley to the left, third floor of the fire escape nearest the dumpster.'

''Uh, alley? Are u trying to get me killed?''

'Dude this is Tennesse. The worst that can happen is someone tries to steal yer milk.''

''True. Still.''

'Call me when yer dead.'

''Lol okay.''

I closed my phone and got up off the floor.

'Do you mind if I dance while we wait?' I asked.

Sitting up on the bean bag chair she said "Sure, be my guest.''

I dug through my tote and pulled out my skirt and boostia. Carefully I pulled up my skirt and hooked my boostia around my waist. The took my arms out of the sleeves of my shirt and put them through the bra straps, lifting my shirt higher as I put them on. I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it on the floor. I then put my skirt on over my jeans. After a few stretches I was good to go. I unplugged the wire from my violin and plugged it into my mp3 where the headphones would normally go.

I moved to the center of the room and went into home pose.

'hey change the song to Montserrat would ya? Blast it.'

''You got it boss.''

Montserrat, my favorite tango fusion belly dancing song.

It played: Vertical figure eights to go with the beat of the music. Camal walk forward, left to right with my hands drawing intricate patterns at my sides and above my head. Moving back to the center room and home pose. M &M's with each hip. Slowly bending backwards.

As I danced I clearly heard Anas Violin playing along with the music. My heart squeezed at the sound of it and I kept going. Still at a slow pace I moved back up into home pose again doing M &M's with each hip going with the beat of the music, bringing my arms slowly down from above my head outward. Again I found myself the dance floor, moving in every direction, covering all grounds, building up the tension. Spin, sweep the dance floor, full circle, spin again, isolate shoulders in three forward movements. Stop facing the mirror. Hands up, chest lift, pelvic thrust, chest lift, pelvic thrust, double chest lift, pelvic thrust, double chest lift, pelvic thrust, undulation.

By this time it is the very end of the song so I finish by moving down as I roll my shoulders in alternating directions, all the way down and back until I am on my knees and my back is straight, an inch off the floor, finishing with my right arm above my head against the floor and my left at my side.

Automatically the song changed since it is on shuffle mode and went to the newer Across The Universe version of The Beatles ''I want to Hold your Hand.''. As if she was prepared for this moment Ana immediately started singing along. Knowing that this is what one might consider a rare moment I rolled over on to my belly and listened.

Well I'll tell you something,

I think you'll understand.

When I say that something,

I want to hold your hand,

I want to hold your hand.

I want to hold your hand.

Oh please say to me, you'll let me be your man,

And please say to me, you'll let me hold your hand. I want to hold your hand,

I want to hold your hand.

And when I touch you I feel..happy inside,

It's such a feeling that my love,

I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide. Yeah you,

You've got that something.

I think you'll understand.

When I..feel that something,

I want to hold your hand.

I want to hold your hand, I want to hold your hand.

I want to hold..your hand.

When Ana sings it's almost as if you see her in a completely different light. She's not some hippie, go green, fourteen year old from Los Angeles, California. She's a person, more than that she is a person with pure, raw, powerful talent. The depths of this girl and talent truly amaze me. It is as if it drowns out all other sounds and nothing else matters but to listen to her sing.

When she finished I was still tangled in the sticky intricate web of her talent in a trance. I wasn't until my peripheral vision caught Casey climbing through the window that I snapped out of it. Casey steps in with a contorted arrangement on her face.

''um, did I miss something?''

''No.'' We reply in unison.

''Eh, I don't think I believe yew but we'll get back to that later.''

She strode across the room and I got up off my belly following her over to where Ana had planted herself in my 'comfy corner'.

''You know you really should get a mini fridge in here.'' Suggested Casey.

'Why?' I questioned.

''Because' she answered while digging through her newly emptied school bag.' That way these would cool better. Ana an Arizona Iced Tea for you.''

''Thank you.''

''A Rock Star for me and for Molly a Red Bull.''

'Yes!' I said in my best deep voice, pulling the 12oz can of pure sugary goodness up to my face with an evil smile. 'I shall devour you'.

''Dude, chill. It's just an energy drink.''

I turned to Casey with a shocked look on my face. 'Oh no, no, no. Red Bull is thee Almighty. Red Bull is God.'

''Whatever you say man.'' Chuckled Casey, knowing it would be pointless to argue with me over the status quo of a type of energy drink.

We popped our caps and enjoyed our drinks in momentary silence. But only for moment.

''So why did you bring us here?''

Ana was the first to speak.

For a split second I had forgotten my reason for bringing them here. For more than that I had hoped that they had forgotten as well. I took out my aid, a constant reminder of what went on the night my mother died, but before I could continue I was politely yet sternly interrupted.

''Molly put that back in. We know the hurt and pain it reminds you of from that night. We know that the damage they did to you caused you to go deaf in that ear but here and no, in present timing, is more of a struggle for you unless it is in your ear at full volume.''

Casey and I looked at each other in complete silence. I could see the pleading in her eyes and for once I obeyed without a single word.

I wasn't so much ready to tell them about my used to be reoccurring dream that forced me to relive my kidnapping but I wasn't so much ready to hide it from them either. It started immediately after I was found and didn't stop until I'd gone through two years of therapy. It worries me that last night it came again. So I prepared myself as much as I could. Taking a mouth full of Red Bull and starting at the beginning. They listened quietly as I told them everything. I told them about the nightmares, and the therapy, and the dream reoccurring again last night and over all they were good about it. When I finished they were a lot less worried about it than I, which in some odd way was a little unsettling rather than the opposite.

''Hun, it is probably just your body's way of reacting to the fact that your moms birthday just passed. Her birthday is June 2nd, today is June 10th.'' Suggested Ana.

'Okay but then don't you think it would be a good dream on her birthday?' I answered.

''Sometimes..bodies just react to things in weird ways.''

'Pfft. You're telling me. Casey you've been pretty quiet do far, what do you think?'

''honestly I don't know what to think. It makes sense to me but at the same time it doesn't. Like it hasn't fully processed in my brain yet.''

''Well that's a little hard to believe considering you don't have a very big brain.'' Joked Ana.

''Oh shut your face.'' Replied Casey smiling.

'Speaking of faces, Casey have you talked to Evan at all recently?' I asked, half wating to change the subject.

''No. I want to but he's always with that ho girlfriend of his.''

'Why does she automatically have to be a ho? I mean she is the reverends daughter and she dresses like a Nun.' I pointed out.

''I don't know. You just said it right there. She's the reverends daughter and she dresses like a Nun which means e4ven the classiest of guys wouldn't want anything to do with her unless she has some dirty secret, a rosary thong perhaps.''

''Maybe her father paid him to date her?' Suggested Ana. ' I mean I kind of agree with Casey. Evan is a Class A Hottie: Blue eyes, dirty blonde skater hair, and a six pack and muscular arms to die for. And she's, well, the reverends daughter. She has strict times and ''Don'ts'' for everything.''

'I think we should give them a little more credit guys, especially him. I don't think he's dating her because of any sexual acts or for money. I think he truly likes her.'

''Well, just because he does, doesn't mean we have to.''

''Agreed.'' Said Ana.

''Uh, I beg to differ. He's not going to like you if you talk trash about his girlfriend. If he is a true man he will get angry and stick up for her.''

''Alright, the let me correct myself. I still don't like her, but I will pretend to like her so he doesn't get offended.''

''You know you really are a bitch.''

''Thanks.' Smiled Casey.' Anywho, back to the original topic. You've gotten our opinions, but why do you think you had that dream?''

'' I honestly haven't the slightest clue. I wish I could say it was a reaction to my mothers recent birthday, but that just doesn't feel right. I can't pin point the cause of it, though. It really boggles my mind.''

''Well, if you ask me, you shouldn't think about it too much. Thinking about it twenty-four-seven is just going to make you crazy if and when you can't find the cause for it. You should only worry about it if it becomes a reoccurring dream again.''

''I guess you're right, but I'm saying this now with both of you as my witnesses; something about this dream just does not feel right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Casey**

I came home after hanging out with Ana and Molly to find my business man father all over my house wife mother. Yuck. It's okay to see adults playing with each other and all over each other in movies because those adults are generally in their twenties or thirties, or look that age and you don't know them, but my mom is in her late forties and my dad early fifties. To see your parents, at their age, doing what I should be doing with my nonexistent boyfriend is a line I don't want to be anywhere near. Don't get me wrong, keeping the alive in that way is a good thing, but please, for the love of all that good and is holy, keep it alive in a sound proof room far, far away from me. It's like being twenty some odd years old and trying to picture your eight year old sister frenching one of her play ground friends. You just can't do it and you don't want to.

I tried to walk past them unnoticed, but ended up getting smacked in the face by my mothers hideous boozed up breath and voice.

''Casey, honey, where in the hell have you been? And what are you wearing!'' My mother tried to keep her fake country-sweet accent. She wasn't very successful.

I turned with an ugly smirk on my face to the sight of my mother on the kitchen table , shirt half up and her legs spread wide open like a fucking acrobat with my father in between them.

''No, mom, what in the hell are you doing is the question of the day. God, it's only three o'clock and he's already got you boozed up and ready to go.''

''Hey!' shouted my dad 'You watch what you say. I don't care how old you think you are or what grade you're going in to, you will not talk to me or your mother so rudely.''

''You honestly call her a mother? You're kidding me, right? I will never consider her my mother.''

His blow came so fast and hard I could barely keep my ground. That was all it took. I had to get of there and fast.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Molly

Yet another night of waking up crying over this stupid haunting dream. I gave up on calling Robert. He means well, but he hasn't done much of anything to help. I miss my mom. I need her.

I miss you, mom, and you're not here,

Gone without a trace,

I miss you, mom, I miss your warm embrace and I know it's not right,

Tell me why this is happening,

Please 'cause I haven't a clue,

Gone without a trace when I need you,

Near to me, close to my heart is where you'll always be,

If anybody tried to break us up I'd rip their damn arteries,

It wasn't you, mom, and I know that,

Just tell me why this is happening,

Don't make it the elephant in the room,

Let me know what's going on,

'Cause without you I can't keep going on…

Please, mom, I need you. I'm drowning here on my own. I can't handle anything. Not Robert, not my adoptive mom, not Ryan, not anything. I need you. I miss you.


End file.
